Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 009
"The Fiendish Five - Part 1" is the ninth episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary After the previous episode the gang find themselves exactly where they started in the beginning of the adventure, but Yugi says that it would make sense that the exit would be where they started. The mysterious masked man in his vision appears, and identifies himself as King Alexander the Great. He explains how he entered the Capsule Monsters world through Shadi. He tells of how he once possessed a Millennium item, the Millennium Ring. Afterwards, Alexander produces a scroll and announces the final challenge, which reads as follows: "Slay them all if you dare, earth, fire, sky, water and air!" At this point, Yugi switches to Yami and Alexander gives Solomon Muto a capsule. Solomon asks what is inside it, and Alexander replies with a vague, "Something that you will need if you expect to win this challenge,". With this, the gang sets off with Alexander. Alexander leads them to a village named the "Village of the Divine Dragon". They enter a building where many people are crowded around, the front holding a statue of a dragon. They see a little girl walk up, and find out that she is going to offer her soul so the dragon can keep protecting their village. Yami inputs that he thinks part of the challenge is saving the girl, so they walk up to the front. The girl insists that she is fine, but Joey grabs a rock and hurls it down into what seems like an abyss. A man also up the front asks what they are doing, and Tristan states that they're there to "defeat monsters and stuff". Amazed, the man says that they are the warriors from the prophecy. With this, the crowd sets into commotion. The unknown man tells them about five vicious dragons who terrorised their village long ago, and how they were banished by the Divine White Dragon, who promised to protect them until the legendary warriors came. However, the dragon has a limited energy source, so they have to sacrifice people's souls to feed the dragon. The girl says she volunteered, as it was a duty as a citizen of the village. Alexander tells the gang that if they locate the five dragons and defeat them, the girl will be spared. Yami asks the man where to find the dragons, but a villager confronts them and says that they have no idea what they're dealing with. After dismissing this, the other man tells them where to find the dragons. With this, they set off with the girl. The girl asks them if they really are from the prophecy, with Yami replying that they probably are. They come across a large sword, which, according to the girl, is called the Sword of Divinity. She tells them that the sword is most likely their only hope to defeat the five dragons. However, only the chosen warriors can pull it out of the large stone it is embedded in. Joey and Tristan try to pull the sword out with no luck, so they call Yami up. Unfortunately he cannot do it, and so the girl tells them another riddle about the sword. They eventually decide to split up. Yami finds a capsule and it turns out to be the Black Luster Soldier. Soon after he summons it, the ground starts shaking and one of the dragons arises. Meanwhile, the others have also found the other dragons (which are Tyrant Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Aqua Dragon, and Luster Dragon 2), also summoning their own dragons (which are Seiyaryu, Thunder Dragon, Curse of Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon) to defend and attack, all except for Yami, who uses the Black Luster Soldier. At first they all appear to have struck them down, but they recover. The one Yami is facing tries to escape, but the Black Luster Soldier latches onto its tail. Yami summons the Magician of Black Chaos and merges with him using his Duel Armor. The Black Luster Soldier eventually gets shaken off, but Yami catches him. Yami starts to fly after the dragon, and attempts to attack it. It falls, but another dragon comes along, surprising Yami. The first dragon arises again and Yami calls back Black Luster Soldier. He sees Joey and Tristan, and talks to them briefly. He finds Solomon, then Tea. The dragons all begin to attack their monsters, which seems to put them in pain. Yami thinks about what the girl said with the Sword of Divinity. He then realises that they have to lead the dragons to the village. Unwillingly, the others follow. Once entering the village, Yami defuses with Magician of Black Chaos and warns the girl and the villagers to take cover. The villagers start to despair, running around at the sight of the dragons. He summons Black Luster Soldier again and fuses with him. Once he has merged, he tries to pull the Sword of Divinity out of the stone again, this time succeeding with ease. He channels the power of the gang's dragons into the sword, defeating the dragons with a simple swipe of the sword. However, the fifth stone on Tea's amulet did not light up, so they have not yet completed the tests. However, the dragons arise yet again, now all combined as one dragon. They are now the Five-Headed Dragon. Yami says they have merged together. Perhaps these dragons are immortal. To Be Continued... Trivia * The Fiendish Five merge together in the same way a fusion is performed in the capsule monsters video game. However, the only five fusion in the game is the completed Exodia. * The group doesn't seem to recognize the Five-Headed Dragon even though Joey and Yugi faced it once before in the episode Legendary Heroes: Part 3 and they were all present when Joey and Yugi faced it again in Merger of the Big Five: Part 3. This in-discrepancy could be explained away due to the fact that the "original" Five-Headed Dragon was referred to as the Mythic Dragon. Or it could be due to this Five-Headed Dragon having a different design (see Trivia section for the next episode).